Music
This is the music for this game. Each music is separated from each Act. however this is a WIP page. Help is appreciated. Before the Game Starts/Other Tutorial: *Lets have some fun!: Animal Crossing: New Leaf - 1 PM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PsEaskBg-TU *Meganubs!: Bravely Default - Conflict's Chime https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_R5lkM5EBjo *VS Rufaro: Bravely Default - That Person's Name is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sk-9ihcy2R8 Act -1: *HELL/VS All D-Force: Undertale - Your Best Nightmare https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y5UVKmZpqao Trumpet Gang arc Act I: *Where it all Begins: Kingdom Hearts II - The Encounter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9JnG_TmJIYQ *VS Senor: Kingdom Hearts III? Tangled World Battle theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoGxQo7VEAE *More Bananubs: Kingdom Hearts - Blast Away! -Gummi Ship 1- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uuN8ivNadOw Act II: *In the Cave: Kingdom Hearts - Traverse Town https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmiWjG0N21w *Bonanubs in the Caves: Kingdom Hearts II - Dance to the Death https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oKtGUJevCdY *VS Django: Kingdom Hearts II - Rowdy Rumble https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rk1P6T9zHlY Act III: *The Broken Pipe: Unknown *Robonubs!: Phoenix Wright Dual Destinies - Pursuit ~ Keep Pressing On https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7pBWGp7vDKIVS *Robot Joe: Unknown Act IV: *In the Factory: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - WarioWare, Inc https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAQRBrwShxQ *Joe's Guards: Unknown *VS Robot Joe II: Kingdom Hearts II - Darkness of the Unknown (Final Xemnas) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNFVJQO66Qk *Last of Joe's Robonubs: Unknown Act V: *Entrance of the Giant Cave: Pokemon Mystery of Time Darkness (Sky) Temporal Tower https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEL3__eZIuA *VS Annecio: Kingdom Hearts - Tension Rising https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mso4q1hLx10 *VS Annecio II and Senor III: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon (Gates To Infinity) - Vs. Final Boss (Bittercold Last Battle) *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=153rObYA0MQ Act VI: *Welcome Home!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSMdKATI2xw *Dealing with Django: Unknown *VS Cielo: Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney - Pursuit ~ Cornered https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3R8tkvlAlk *VS Vritra: Pheonix Wright Ace Attorney - Investigation ~ Cornered (Orchestral) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DSi-WE0Q88E Act VII: *Training Area: Kirby's Air Ride - Sky Sands https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lhZIPj9ZaDw *VS Ducasse: Dámaso - Gerardo Ortiz https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eTynUfyIrjI *VS Robot Doe: Waterflame - Sky Fortress https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qQgxkKsoDt4 Act VIII: *First Parkour: Spiral Knights - Main Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LA5jRMSPHc *Going to Sleep at Home: Spiral Knights - Cradle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8exyC9_EnP4 *VS Winchester: Kingdom Hearts 1.5 ReMIX Bustin' Up on the Beach https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2rPYGN1SOro Act IX: *The Outside: Unknown *VS Joe III and Doe II: Crash Nitro Kart - Electron Avenue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=15PXW7vxUjM *'Act X:' *The Desert Box: Kirby Mass Attack - Night Desert https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_UgMSABx_qI *VS Robot Flowe: Braverly Default Against Ba'al i; Turtle Dove https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv6kQveNDDM Act XI: *The Sewers: Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity - Twinsanity Island (Spiralmouth) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7-C5rqKVGI *VS Robot Moe/ Demixeur: Kingdom Hearts II - The Corrupted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvZC4qlWTug Act XII: *Outside of the Trumpet Gang's HQ: Unknown *VS Robot Rowe: Megaman X Command Mission - Massimo of Steel https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vtzX7z4YLU Act XIII: *The Inside of the Trumpet Gang's HQ: Unknown *VS Robot Flowe II: Engine Area - Kirby's Return to Dream Land https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FUav6vFP1s Act XIV: *Something Something... Bravely Default - Visitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cADgZ2ZOHIs *VS Vritra II: Super Paper Mario - The Ultimate Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cvmfyJw1IOU Act XV: *Mysterious Figure: Woodblock Factory 1 - http://www.roblox.com/Woodblock-Factory-1-item?id=150935022 *VS Rhine-XLV/Fake Ineur: Woodblock Factory 2 http://www.roblox.com/Woodblock-Factory-2-item?id=150935269 Act XVI: *After Just One Door...: PAYDAY 2 - Full Force Forward https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wizqYIqZHz0 *VS The Tuba: Kirby Super Star - Revenge of Meta Knight Remix by foreverkirby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-kAuhf-Fsk Act XVII: *One More Corridor!: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Arena Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlq8RbqUOZc *VS Diablo: Super Smash Bros Brawl - Gourmet Race https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TvjPa4RnSxY Act XVIII: *Meeting the KING: Kirby Triple Deluxe - Arena Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jlq8RbqUOZc *VS Robot KING: Unknown Xenon arc Act XIX: *Back Home!: Bravely Default- Horizon Of Light And Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSMdKATI2xw *VS D-Force: Undertale- Megalovania https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o Act XX: *At The Dorms: Spiral Knights - Main Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3LA5jRMSPHc *VS Gardi: Undertale - Dummy! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hZ_H-_NI4SU Act XXI: *A Peaceful Forest: Unknown *VS Shakti: Undertale - Song That Might Play When You Fight Sans https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y4VNZdsjveE Act XXII: *Spooky...: The Nightmare Before Christmas - This is Halloween https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQuVFBSPGcU *VS Twig: Mother (Cognitive Dissonance) - Megalovania https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0I7gwkxryo Act XXIII: *I Have Lead Us To The Base!: Chrono Trigger - Main Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-s-VQBoUdc *VS Team Different Dimension Interns: ROBLOX - Iron Blades https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZu1dw1uBx4 *VS Mauvais Chef: Undertale - Spear Of Justice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YTy9v9a7Tmo Act XXIV: *The Mural: Bravely Default - Visitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cADgZ2ZOHIs *VS Moe II: Kingdom Hearts II - The Corrupted https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HvZC4qlWTug Act XXV: *Confrontation: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Victory Road https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7U007KpmcI *VS Basic Smith: Undertale - Ghost Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvZV_rJQFeI *What Was That Failure Of An Attack?!: Undertale - Nyeh! Heh! Heh! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpQsMFkzQNg *Against A Leader and His Lieutenants: Undertale - Bonetrousle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oDdR4c9vcEw Act XXVI: *The Encounter: Undertale - Gaster's Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk *VS Zam, The Mysterious Puppet: Undertale - Gaster's Theme (Sped up) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AB8o_VdvFpk Act XXVII: *The Hole: Unknown *Survive! The Trumpet Blaster-3000: Death Moon https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tp1vx0sg-I Act XXVIII: *Renovations!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSMdKATI2xw *VS D-Force II: Undertale - Megalovania https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B2jVbSI9H4o Act XXIX: *A Bolth Fitht!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSMdKATI2xw *VS The Dane Gang: Undertale (Fanmade) - Disbelief https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWoXEumwQXM Act XXX/30: *Halt!: Unknown *VS Alaric: Castle Crashers - Dark Skies https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YeYaFJZH44g Act XXXI/31: *Inside The Train...: OFF - Pepper Steak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V81DlvZkxGE *VS Gladia And The Masked Opponent: OFF - Avatar Beat (50% Slower?) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7A7uhuxcyA Act XXXII/32: *Meanwhile In Another Train Section...: OFF - Pepper Steak https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V81DlvZkxGE *VS Keith: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Knight Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km8CKs8nS0A Act XXXIII/33: *Spaghetti!: The Legend Of Zelda (Twilight Princess) - Malo Mart https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=LepGlDFhcKM *VS Logan: Waterflame - The Show https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETZwNXk9DeM Act XXXIV/34: *He's Back, But Something's Different...: Bravely Default - Visitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cADgZ2ZOHIs *VS Zam Lumina: Kingdom Hearts RE: Chain of Memories - Lord of the Castle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AH-NQxfDTI0 Act XXXV/35: *It's You?!: Bravely Default - Visitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cADgZ2ZOHIs *VS Nick: The Video Game Composer - Edge Of Night https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGeMlX3sxKc Act XXXVI/36: *Inside Inechi's Lab: Crash Bandicoot Twinsanity - Twinsanity Island (Spiralmouth) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7-C5rqKVGI *VS MUTO2014: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Knight Time https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Km8CKs8nS0A Act XXXVII/37: *Outside Xenon's Front Doors...: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Lab Bonus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAXARpjYVMs *VS Has: Waterflame - Chaotic https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BhN9OdjE4m4 Act XXXVIII/38: *Keh, Dramatic Effect.: Undertale - Bergentrückung https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YivzBeEwzWI *VS Domino: Undertale - ASGORE https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mEerF8K4hq8 Act XXXIX/39: *It's Him, Yet Again!: Bravely Default - Visitor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cADgZ2ZOHIs *VS Moe III: F777 - Airborne Robots https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=guBpnPY32s0 Act XL/40: *It's Time.: Crash Bandicoot (The Wrath Of Cortex) - Lab Bonus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oAXARpjYVMs *VS Xenon, The Traitor!: SA Stage 4 Boss - Satori Komeji's Theme - Satori Maiden ~ 3rd Eye https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=12AHLzW4kks Ineur Arc Act XLI/41: *Welcome Home...Again!: Bravely Default - Horizon Of Light And Shadow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HSMdKATI2xw *VS A Whole Bunch Of People: Super Meat Boy - Lil' Slugger https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQa4-s_3m_Q *...And Maurice Altara: Super Meat Boy - Devil N' Bass https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj_QtRwqDUc Act XLII/42: * An Obvious Obstacle Course That Leads To...WHAT?: Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon - Showdown Mountain https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJX1H672vg4 * VS Drakon's Clone: Super Meat Boy - Devil N' Bass https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj_QtRwqDUc